Technical Field
The present invention relates to Wi-Fi networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for dynamic provisioning of Wi-Fi capacity in large venues using a centralized radio access network architecture.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Wi-Fi has grown both in its deployment footprint and in the convenience it provides to users around the world. However, despite all the technological advances such as beamforming and MIMO (multiple input multiple output), Wi-Fi experience is still far from ideal in high-density venues such as conference/event centers, stadiums, airports etc., where thousands of users demand service at once. The root cause of this issue is the disconnect between fixed Wi-Fi provisioning (where the capacity is allocated a priori) and the high spatiotemporal traffic variation characteristically found in such large venues.